


Je t'adore

by arsenikitty



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Dating Doyles!, Do they even eat, F/M, Let's be real this is fanon they don't eat solid food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenikitty/pseuds/arsenikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie takes Frank to a French restaurant. Frank doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je t'adore

“A French restaurant? Of course I’ll go, Sadie-love.”  
  
“ _Wonderful._ It’s a formal affair. I’ll be around with a car sixish. See you then, darling. Click hang-up!”  
  
Frank stared at the phone, and then at the clock. Two already. Where was he going to find a clean suit in time?  
  
He dialed.  
  
“PJ? It’s Frank. Yes yes, _dames is trouble_ , I couldn’t agree more. Listen, I need to borrow a suit because — well, exactly that. Say, do you know any French at all?”  
  
-  
  
Sadie was precisely on time, “a Miss Parker miracle, darling,” she assured the maître d’, who’d been expecting her at least fifteen minutes late (“Armand, he’s a family friend, darling, of course he knows me”) and thus had to scramble to make sure their table was ready.  
  
“What  _is_ this place?” Frank asked pulled at his — well, PJ’s — shirt collar and struggled not to make a face. Whoever invented ties had obviously never been strangled before, otherwise they’d know that it was _usually_ found to be unpleasant. He had _also_ expected Sadie to be slightly late, and had only gotten his _only_ halfway decent pair of shoes polished by _only_ four different street corner shoeshiners instead of the five he’d been aiming for. But are they shiny _enough_?he wondered, looking at the gilded decor and bright chandeliers.  
  
Sadie smiled at him over her mink scarf as he pulled out her chair. “The best French restaurant in the city, darling. I was simply craving Chambord and cognac earlier, so I thought, why not see if I can get a reservation for two? Drinking with you is so much more fun than drinking alone, Frank.”  
  
“I admit to preferring drinking with you as well, Sadie-love.” Frank sat down, and the waiter handed them their menus, introduced the specials in rapid-fire French, and whisked off before Frank could even finish muttering, “ _Merci._ ”  
  
Sadie beamed and perused the a la carte list.   
  
Frank looked down at his menu and suddenly realized, to his abject horror, he couldn't pronounce a single thing there, and had no idea what any of it was.   
  
What the hell was a _bouillabaisse_? How did you even  _say that_? It looked like some kind of _fancy sneeze,_ maybe French onomatopoeia. Ratatouille — they served  _rats_? He’d thought this was a classy joint, not some backwards place that served up sewer rats as an entrée. “Baby” arugula? Was that some sort of creature? Why were eating the babies of  _anything,_ what sort of a place  _was_  this _anyway_?  
  
He was startled back to reality when the waiter at his elbow cleared his throat pointedly. Frank looked up, frozen in mild terror and _knowing_ he was going to butcher _whatever_ came out of his mouth and embarrass himself in front of Sadie and her high-class peers.  
  
“Ahem,” Sadie said, interrupting Frank’s panic and giving a rather severe look to their waiter. “Do send Armand over here when you’ve finished here. I wasn’t aware that you’d been trained to take a gentleman’s order before a lady’s.” The waiter stammered half of an apology before Sadie smoothly ordered for both herself and Frank in flawless French. And when she was finished, Frank raised an eyebrow and pointed to the liquor list. “And one of everything. That’s all. _You can go now_.”  
  
As soon as the waiter scurried off, Frank shook his head. “The _nerve_ of some people.”   
  
Sadie grinned at him knowingly, delighted. “How _dare_ they." 


End file.
